


The Aftermath

by ManyaZorEL



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Date Night, Emotional surprise for Kara, F/F, First Time, Lena is extra, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyaZorEL/pseuds/ManyaZorEL
Summary: Kara is hurt and Lena finds out how and why.They argue, Kara has a panic attack, they work it out and have a very special date.





	The Aftermath

"It's been a hell of a day today" Lena murmured, her head resting on Kara's shoulder.   
"Tell me about it" she sighed in response.   
Lena's day was filled with emergency boardmeetings after yet another escape from Lillian and Kara's day was filled with chasing leads as Supergirl and as a Junior Reporter. 

"I'm so sorry to drag you into this Kara. You wouldn't get this much crap if you werent friends with me" Lena said apologetically.   
"No don't even think that. I'll always be by your side Lena" she said as she wrapped her hand over her shoulder, a crinkle between her eyebrows.   
Her fingers gently squeezing Lena's shoulder and she took the hint and leaned against Kara heavily. 

A pained grunt escaped her lips at her weight pressed against her sides and Lena shot backwards.   
"Kara are you okay?" worry seeping through her eyes and words.   
"Ye-yeah I'm fine" was the blondes answer through gritted teeth. 

She hadn't told Lena yet about her dual personality, she tried to, many times, but in the end she'd get too scared and backed out.   
As Kara was lost in thought Lena gently, but firmly, placed her hand on her ribs and Kara shot up, a loud hiss escaping her lips.   
"Fine my ass! Kara you're hurt! What happened? Who did this to you?" Her words tumbled out of her lips, anger, fear and worry lacing every letter of the words. 

"I-its nothing to worry about. It'll heal quickly" she tried to direct Lena away from the questions, trying to find a way to not have to tell her about the supersuit hanging in her closet a few yard away from them.   
"Why won't you tell me, Kara? You can tell me anything. Did you get too close to Cadmus? Did she do this to you?" there was no need for a name, they both know exactly who Lena meant with "she".   
Kara nodded, her eyes on her hands fiddling with the end of the blanket on her lap. 

"Did you report it?" she asked softly and Kara shook her head "there was no need for that"   
Lena groaned in exasparation "NO NEED!?" Kara flinched at the volume.   
"She needs to be held responsible Kara! You need to report this to the police. She ATTACKED you Kara! I- I can't lose you too" a soft sob escaped her throat at remembering the losses she had endured. 

"Lena I- you won't lose me. I promise. I just- she got the upper hand on me with her goons" tears threatened to fall from the other girl "Kara why would you even get that close to her in the first place? You know how dangerous she is!" her voice raising slightly causing Kara to wince again.   
"Because I have to" she whispered, partially hoping that she wouldn't hear her, but Lena's confused stare told her otherwise.   
"Why? Because you need to report on it? Let the cops handle it! Let Supergirl handle this! She can do this without a reporter" Lena pleaded with Kara.

"Kara please, don't go after her. I'm begging you!" a few lone tears escaped her eyes as she tried to blink them away.   
"Lena I- I have to go after her. I can't just sit here. People are in danger if I don't do this" 

 

"Kara YOU'RE in danger if you do this! I am begging you, let Supergirl handle this!" She couldn't keep the plea from her voice, breaking at the end of the sentence.   
"But I am Supergirl Lena! Don't you see, that's why I have to go after her! Thats why I can't let this go! I HAVE to protect this city. I have to protect YOU!"   
Lena was silent throughout the confession, her mind trying to catch up with Kara's word vomit.   
"She got the upper hand on me because she threatened to kill you to slow me down, so I would be too distracted to go after her. She told me what you were up to and I focussed on your heartbeat and she shot me with a Kryptonite ray gun, it broke three ribs" 

Kara looked up with hesitant and scared eyes, trying to find what Lena was thinking.   
"Lena?" She whispered, afraid to speak too loudly and scare off the brunette.   
"Y-you're her?" Her jaw was tense, the muscle tensing in her anger "why didn't you tell me? Scared I'd pull a Lex?" nothing but pure hurt flashed through her eyes and a few tears escaped her eyes. 

"No! Only when I hadn't met you yet. I admit I was apprehensive then, but I wasn't afterwards. Because I saw you. Lena. I didn't see a Luthor, I saw someone trying to better this world"   
Lena scoffed at the words, moving to the far end of the small couch.   
"You didn't see a Luthor, but someone trying to better this world" she mocked Kara's words and pain flashed in her eyes "yet you never cared to tell me this. If you knew I would never harm you then why didn't you just tell me?" she half shouted the question. 

"Do you not realize how much more this hurts? To know that even to the person you lov- you cared about you can't be trusted fully. That even to that one person, you're never fully worthy of trust and honesty" tears streamed freely down her cheeks as she bit her lower lip trying to keep the next words in her mind, but her hurt winning from the will not to hurt her best friend.   
"You're right Kara. I'm not a Luthor. Maybe you should get Danvers changed into that. You're more of a Luthor than I am" she sneered and stood up, walking to the coat rack and grabbing her coat.   
Kara tried to breathe, oxygen coming in small bursts inside her lungs, her heart rate insanely fast as she talked softly but loud enough to be heard. 

"This is why I couldn't tell you. I-I was afraid. Terrified really" Lena stilled just as she had taken hold of the doorknob.   
"That night of the invasion she said that when you'd find out that you would hate me and I- I was so scared that she was right that I hid it even longer. I wanted to tell you, but I- I'm a coward" her voice broke and loud sobs broke free from her, her head falling in her hands, wincing from the sudden movement that hurt her still sore ribs.   
"I was so scared of losing you that I couldn't see that by not telling you I was sure to lose you. You're so important to me Lena" her whole body shook with the force of her sobs and Lena turned around, hand still on the knob. 

Her heart broke at the shattered steel in front of her, realizing her attitude had made things even worse.   
Kara was breathing in small gasps, her eyes wide and unblinking, heart beating even faster.   
Lena recognized the breathing pattern and the petrified look in the girls eyes and she was in front of her so fast, one might have thought she had superspeed. 

"Kara! Calm down! You have to calm down, breathe Kara. Slow and steady" her hands were on Kara's knees, squeezing them to signal her to move to the floor and she did swiftly, not even noticing the burn in her side.   
Lena wrapped her up in her arms, turning them so she had her back against the couch and Kara's back pressed in her front.   
She held her hands tightly in front of Kara, their fingers interlaced on her midsection pressing down gently. 

"Breathe in Kara, against my hands" she said as she let her hands move with Kara's body "good girl. Now out" she said as she let the pressure of her hands gently return.   
"There we go. Once more, Kara" they sat on the floor for what felt like forever, Kara's breathing slowing down little by little with Lena's constant help.   
Her breaths were deep and steady by the time Lena rested her chin on Kara's strong shoulder. 

"You're okay Kara. You're okay" she whispered in her ear "I've got you sweetie. You're safe"   
Kara's grip on her hands tightened, borderline painful but she swallowed the small whimper and let Kara take all the comfort that she needed right now.   
"Lena I'm sorry" her voice was hoarse and small, nothing like the sunny Kara Danvers or the strong Supergirl, instead it was broken and full of pain. 

"I'm so sorry" she repeated and Lena shushed her "just rest Kara" they stayed on the floor for what felt like ages, Kara relaxing in Lena's embrace.   
"She said that I would be the cause of your death" Kara spoke softly "when you'd find out that I'm Supergirl you would do anything to protect me. Even put yourself in danger. Thus getting yourself killed. I can't do this without you Lena, not now I know what its like to have you in my life" she leaned back into Lena.   
"Kara you don't have to worry about that. Yes I would do anything to protect you but I would never be so reckless as to get myself killed" she whispered into her ear. 

She tightened her grip a tad too much and Kara soflty hissed and she loosened her grip immediately with a quick apology "no please don't apologize. I'm the one who needs to apologize. I'm so sorry for not being truthful. I am! So I- I'll tell you the truth. Everything"   
She took as deep of a breath that her ribs would let her.   
"The main reason I couldn't tell you sooner was because I was so afraid of losing you. I got so afraid that everytime I was about to come clean I would freeze up and I hated myself for that. My mind would make unrealistic scenario's of you leaving or being so hurt by me that you'd end up with your mother. And I know, I KNOW its stupid cause I know you and I lo-" she cut herself off before she uttered the full words "I'm so sorry Lena. I really am. I understand if you never want to see me again" 

Lena sighed heavily, her warm breath ghosting over Kara's neck, a shiver running down Kara's back "oh Kara" she breathed out heavily.   
"I'm not going to lie. You hurt me. Yes. Deeply" Kara whimpered at the words "but I'm not going to turn my back on you. I'm hurt and mad and its going to take a while to trust you again. But you will always be an important factor in my life and only in my nightmares are we not in each others lifes"   
They lost track of time while sitting wrapped up in each other on the floor, not a word was spoken, a silent conversation happening with just the touch of their hands and their bodies pressed against each other. 

"Kara?" Lena whispered and got a hum in reponse "are you going to be alright while I go home?" Kara tensed at the question, knowing it was coming but not wanting to let her go.   
She squeezed Lena's hand before completely letting go of her hands and standing up quickly, smoothing out the blue skirt she was wearing.   
Lena's face fell for a moment before quickly regaining her composure, standing up quickly and mimicking Kara's actions. 

"I have a early morning tomorrow, lots of meetings" Kara nodded and bit her lip as she looked at the floor.   
"Kara? Look at me please" she lowered her gaze to try and capture Kara's with raised eyebrows.   
A small smile crept on her face as she succesfully got Kara to look at her.   
"Are we still on for lunch tomorrow?" Kara's eyes lit up, her brows lifting and mouth slightly open, a soft chuckle escaping Lena at the sight. 

"Yo-you'd want to? A-after all of th-this?" her voice hopeful and timid and Lena nodded "I'd like that, Kara. Very much so"   
Kara lit up as a christmas tree being lit for the first time as she asked "Usual time?" Lena nodded at the question.   
She opened her arms when she noticed Kara's hesitance in initiating a hug and Kara practically leaped in her arms and hugged her a tiny bit too tightly and they both winced in pain but refusing to lessen the grip. 

Lena squeezed Kara to her before letting go "I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she grazed her fingers against Kara's cheek.   
She smiled as she leaned her head into her touch "I'll see you tomorrow Lena" she promised as their eyes locked.   
Lena smiled widely and walked to the door "bye Kara" she said as she opened the door and Kara whispered a bye before the door closed and she listened to Lena's retreating footsteps. 

=== 

A soft knock from an open door got Lena out of her focus and looked up to meet the blue eyes of one Kara Danvers holding up their usual meal with a wide grin and waving a second bag back and forth.   
Lena smiled widely knowing that it contained a couple donuts.   
Kara closed the door as she walked in. 

"You know, I've always wondered how you eat that much and not gain a pound, guess now I know" Kara winced slightly and Lena's eyes flashed with confusion as Kara once again apologized for lying but Lena was quick to interject "Kara! Kara, darling, I was teasing you"   
Kara let out a relieved sigh "oh" followed by a shy smile as she moved her head to side and smiled at Lena, all the while putting the food on the table in front of the couch.   
They were talking about their day and what they had planned, afterward they ate in relative silence, stealing glances at each other. 

It felt like a new friendship had started, one where there were no lies between each other, where they could truly be themselves and not worry about the complications.   
"I promised I wouldn't lie to you anymore" kara took a deep breathe "so there is one more thing I need to tell you" she finished as she bit her bottomlip.   
Lena looked up and sat a little sideways, her arm on the back of the couch, fingers in her hair.

A worried look flashed in her eyes as she drawled out "okay, what is it?"   
Kara opened her mouth to talk but closed it once more after no sound came out.   
She took another deep breathe and said "I don't want to be your friend anymore Lena" 

Lena's face fell, her world crumbling down with those few words, her heart tightened and all air left her lungs, she felt like she got shot in the heart "oh" her voice breaking on those two letters.   
She abruptly stood up and her voice cracked before tears fell when she said "well you can let yourself out then" Kara rushed towards her grabbing her hand and turning her around.   
"Rao Lena! No! Thats not how I meant it. I-I'm stumbling over my words. I-I meant I want to be more! I dont want to be JUST your friend anymore Lena" her right hand found her left hand as her left held her right, pulling her close to her. 

"Lena I care so deeply about you, have for months. But I-I've been so scared of the change that I kept quiet but I can't anymore" Kara stammered.   
Lena worked her jaw as if she was going to say something but didn't, closing her mouth instead and repeating the process.   
She looked her in the eyes and saw nothing but sincerity in them and maybe a little bit of fear in them as well. 

And as Lena kept trying to find the words Kara softly, almost inaubily, called her name.   
It spurred her back into action and closed the gap between them, their lips grazing each other as they slowly moved in sync.   
Their lips moving as if it was the last time they would feel the other, small gasps leaving each woman. 

Lena pulled back, her hand on the back of Kara's head right above her neck.   
"I've never been good with words when it came to my feelings" she admitted with a small chuckle "I prefer doing instead of talking" she smiled as their foreheads connected   
"So is that why you filled my office with flowers?" Kara asked teasingly her nose grazing against Lena's.

Lena laughed loudly, teartracks still visible from the few tears that escaped in her fear of Kara's sudden rejection.   
Kara let her hands move from her neck to the sides of her face, her thumbs wiping the tracks away followed by soft kisses on each side travelling down until she reached her lips again.   
"May I kiss you again Lena?" She whispered as her breath spread over Lena's lips and she let out a breathy "God yes" before they simultaneously closed the small gap and their lips and tongues moved in tandem. 

Gasps of pleasure leaving their lips as their lips moved with what felt like practiced ease, their tongues sliding over each other, drawing each other impossibly close to the other.  
Standing so close their breasts were touching and Kara's leg was pressed in between Lena's leg as they unconsciously moved towards the desk.   
They broke away from each other breathing heavy as they looked into each others darkened eyes. 

Just as they moved their lips closer again a voice interrupted over the intercom "Miss Luthor your two o'clock is here" they sighed at the same time, a small smile on their lips "please give me five minutes, Jess"  
Kara smiled widely as she traced her thumb just under Lena's bottomlip, wiping away the smeared lipstick and Lena did the same to Kara.   
"I guess I should let you get to the meeting" Lena let out a unintelligible hum in agreement.   
"Will I see you tonight?" she asked, her nose nuzzling Kara's neck. 

"If you want to then yes. My place. After work. I'll have food ready for us" she said as she kissed Lena on her hairline, just above her ear and smiled widely as she disentangled herself from the ray of sunshine in front of her.   
"Go on. Shoo. Get your butt back to work Miss Danvers. I will see you tonight then"   
Kara walked to the door with a megawatt smile plastered on her face as Lena cleaned up their lunchboxes. 

Kara stopped in front of the door and turned around and said "I'm really glad I told you the truth Lena" and she superspeeded to her to kiss her quickly on the lips when she saw how big her responding smile was and then superspeeded back to the door.   
"I'll see you tonight Lena" she smiled as Lena answered with a dazed "I'll see you tonight, Supergirl"  
A grin was plastered on her face for the remainder of the day.

== 

It had been a couple weeks since their first kiss in Lena's office and they had talked about anything and everything hat came up, including Krypton and Kara's family.   
Kara was ecstatic to finally be able to share this side of her life with Lena, telling her about everything that she wanted to know about.   
So at one point they were laying on a bed of blankets in the observatorium gazing up at the constellations projected on the ceiling. 

Kara had her head rested on Lena's shoulder, pointing to constellations as she told her what they meant on Krypton.   
But as the stars shifted to show other constellations Kara's breath hitched and her mouth fell open and she sat up, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.   
"Lena" she gasped in wonder and Lena sat up, her chin on Kara's shoulder as she gazed at her face. 

"Lena how- thats Krypton. How did you do this?" her eyes trained on Krypton and its Red Sun "Lena you-" tears streamed down her face as her gaze focussed on Rao.   
"I talked to Clark and Winn and Alex and we tried to pinpoint where Krypton would be. Judging from all the constellations that we've seen and studied this would be where Krypton, and Rao, would have been" she talked lowly in her ear and kissed her on her jaw where tears had collected.   
"It's beautiful. Thank you Lena" she looked away from her home planet and turned around to face Lena "you have no idea how much this means to me. You brought Krypton back to me" her voice steady and firm despite the tears. 

Lena's hands cupped Kara's cheeks and wiped the tears away with her thumbs, all the while staring lovingly at Kara waiting for her to get her emotions in check.   
She turned in Lena's arms, her back now against her front, moving her hands to her waist with her own hands, looking up at the stars.   
"Back on Krypton we didn't-" she sighed "they didn't marry out of love. They were paired through the matrix. The matrix looked at the compatibilities and based on that they got married. Kal El was the first child conceived. The rest of us were made by the birthing matrix" 

Lena let her speak, confused where this was going but curious to the point of this emotional revelation.   
"So before I got here I didn't know about love. We didn't do love like humans do. And because of that I thought I wasn't meant to find someone to love. I thought that I lost my chance at a partner when I lost Krypton. But now I- I- Krypton is back and I found my partner" she turned around again and looked deeply in Lena's eyes, trying to speak the words that were so close to her heart.   
"I never truly understood what love was, I knew about it from movies and songs. But I never got it. Not until you entered my life and all I could think about was you and how to make you happy so I could see you smile one more time. Or so I could hear that sweet laugh. See your eyes light up when I bring lunch" 

Kara's hands were on Lena's cheeks as she bit her lowerlip.   
Lena knew were Kara was going, she saw the words in Kara's eyes before the words were spoken out loud "Kara I-" but she didn't get to finish her sentence as Kara's lips were on hers, shutting her up efficiently.   
She pulled away, their lips still close together, noses grazing each other, eyes filled with love and tears threatening to spill from both women. 

"I love you Lena" was breathed out as she kissed her deeply on the lips, her left hand in her hair and her right on her jaw, her fingertips grazing her ear.   
Both girls moaned in the kiss, Lena pulling her closer to her by the collar with one hand while the other was on her lowerback, drawing small circles with her fingers.   
They sat like that for a while, wrapped up in each other, their lips moving in practiced synchronicity. 

Small sighs and gasps leaving their lips as tongues brushed tongues and teeth nipped on lips.   
It wasn't until breathing became a necessity that they broke apart slightly, their breathing cascading over each others lips "I love you too Kara Zor El" she said as she gave a quick soft kiss on her lips "so unbelievably much" and she gave another quick loving peck on her lips.   
Kara's eyes turned dark, pupils dilating at the words spoken to her in such sincerity she hadn't heard before.

The words had been uttered to her before, but never in such intensity as Lena had said and shown her in this simple gesture.   
Sure she had loved James, she had loved Mon El, but that love didn't come anywhere near the love she felt for the woman in her arms.   
A love she thought she would never understand when she arrived on earth, but now she felt what Alex and Eliza talked about, she now understood without a doubt what Winn had meant with 'Wapow', because every time she sees Lena, every time their eyes connect or she heard Lena laugh, her heart thumped a beat she hadn't heard before, her stomach had butterflies that fluttered like crazy. 

And right in this moment her heart was beating like a wild drum, going faster than it did when fighting Kal El with the Daxamite invasion.   
Her lips found Lena's as if her life dependent on it, her hands travelling down to her rear and pulled her ewsily into her lap, Lena now straddling her lap as Kara sat on her knees.   
Lena pushed her down on her back, adjusting a little so Kara was comfortable on her back, her leg in between Kara's pressing up softly against the growing heat.

Kara moaned as the CEO's lips found her pulsepoint and sucked harshly on it, trying to leave a mark even though she knew she couldn't.   
They were breathing heavily when they seperated, a wordless question in their eyes and Kara nodded at the same time as Lena.   
She wasted no time and took Lena's shirt in her hands and hoisted it up to reveal her stomach and kissed around her bellybutton, slowly travelling up while her hands moved to reveal more skin for her lips and tongue to ravish. 

Her shirt was tossed away and her hands cupped Lena's breasts gently, unsure of the amount of strength in her hands.   
Lena took to Kara's blouse and unbuttoned it with unsteady hands, her breathing becoming deeper as they were about to cross a line they hadn't yet crossed.   
Before she fully removed Kara's shirt she pulled back and asked "are you sure about this? Here? I know we're alone here, but are you completely sure? We can wait until we're home. I dont want you to rush into anything, especially not for our first time" 

Kara's smile got wider with every question asked and she spoke up in complete certainty "I'm sure. I want you. I don't want to wait. Even flying would take too long" she husked out and Lena pulled her up by her undone shirt and took it completely off, pampering her black bra clad chest with kisses.   
Kara's head fell back when her tongue made contact with the soft swell of her breast.   
One of the straps of Lena's bra slipped off her shoulder and Kara's hands instinctively went behind Lena's back, her hand resting on the clasp "may I?" her eyes locking with Lena. 

"Only if I can take yours off as well" Lena smirked down at Kara, biting her lip when she saw the blush creeping up Kara's cheek.   
"Rao yes!" She breathed out and quickly undid her clasp and removed the red bra to show the already hard nipples and Kara licked her lips at the sight.   
She sat up and kissed just above her nipple and Lena gasped loudly feeling Kara's tongue caressing her soft breast and she moaned loudly when Kara took her nipple in her mouth and suckled on it. 

Lena's breathing was heavy as Kara kissed and licked and nipped at her nipple, her hand grasping the blonde hair tightly, knowing she couldn't hurt her.   
Her hips started thrusting gently into Kara's hips underneath her, moans coming from the girl underneath each time their hips connected making Lena smirk.   
Her hands snaked their way up Kara's back and swiftly undid the clasp and lowered the straps on her shoulders, her nails grazing Kara's skin making goosebumps appear on her arms. 

She let her arms fall down as Lena took her bra off and she licked her lips at the hungry gaze Lena had as she stared longingly at her bare breasts.   
"A picture would last longer, you could stare as long as you want" she teased, a playful smirk on her lips as Lena arched a eyebrow at the tease.   
"Maybe later, but right now I just want to play with them" she chuckled as she lowered her head and took her right nipple into her mouth while squeezing her breast with her right hand and cupping her left breast with her left hand, rolling her nipple between her thumb and index finger making Kara moan obscenily loud. 

Lena hummed into her breast and Kara arched her back, pushing her breast into her mouth, giving Lena more of herself to enjoy.   
"Lena" Kara moaned as Lena bit down on the nub and she glanced up seeing Kara throw her head back in pleasure while biting her lower lip, a hand in Lena's hair and another in her own hair.   
She kissed her way up slowly until she reached her lips, licking her bottom lip and Kara opened her mouth instinctively for Lena's tongue to enter her mouth. 

Her hand trailed down Kara's body, grazing over her breasts and reaching the button of her chino's "Kara?" she spoke softly trying to get her attention and smiled when she got a distracted hum in return "Kara focus for a moment" she spoke and laughed when she whined as she looked up and met her eyes.   
"Hi" she chuckled and Kara rolled her eyes playfully and said "hey yourself"  
"Kara I need to know if you're still up for this to go further" she said as she tugged slightly at the button of her chino's to emphasize her point which made Kara moan at the friction it caused in between her legs and bucked her hips up. 

"Lena please" she whined and her hand moved down to undo the button on her own but got playfully smacked away when she pulled down the zipper as well.   
Kara chuckled at Lena's antics but quickly turned into a moan as Lena kissed her on the still covered curls.   
She hooked her fingers in her pants and slowly pulled it down, tracing kisses along its path, kissing left then right then left again, giving a small bite every now and then. 

Her ministrstions were rewarded with groans and moans that filled the spacious room.   
Lena smirked as she thought about what it would sound like to hear Kara moan through her orgasm in this spacious and echoing room, hearing Kara's moan reverberate through the building and through her bones, the thought making her wetter than she already was and moaned against Kara's inner thigh.   
Kara's hand flew to Lena's dark skinnyjeans, yanking them down quickly revealing the thong that matched the discarded bra, Lena stepped back and got rid of the pants and straddled Kara's waist again. 

Lena grunted as Kara cupped her through her thong, her palm digging deep into her clit, her fingers making teasing movements at her covered entrance.   
Lena pushed Kara back down onto her back, giving kisses over her entire chest and lingering on her nipples.   
"Fuck Lena" she pulled back, a surprised eyebrow arched, grinned and bit on the underside of Kara's breast earning another hissed "fuck". 

Her kisses and bites moved lower until she reached the hem of her panties and licked right where her leg meets her hip and Kara let out a high pitch squeel.   
She licked a path to her still covered folds, a wet patch clearly visible on the underwear.   
Her fingers slowly pushed the material to the side and teasingly traced her folds and moaned at the wetness that she felt. 

She glanced up to Kara's gaze looking for permission one last time without asking and she nodded her head slowly, so Lena took off the last remaining garment keeping her from the glistening prize.   
Her tongue darted out to Kara's folds, licking in between and gathering Kara's arousal on her tongue, a loud gasp leaving her lips as her head rolled back on the improvised pillow and her hand shooting to Lena's head tangling her hand in her hair.   
"RAO LENA!" Kara exclaimed as her lips engulfed her clit and sucked harshly before letting it pop out of her lips. 

Her thumb replacing her lips as she circled it with light pressure.   
Her hips were bucking out of control with every stroke from Lena's thumb, a shaky breath being released from her lungs as Lena slowly entered her with one finger.   
"Le-" she swallowed loudly when Lena started slowly thrusting her finger in and out "-na" came out in a voice an octave higher than usual. 

Lena leaned back and stared at Kara, unabashadely moaning and writhing underneath her touch, a smile warmed her face as a thought came up in her mind.   
She could already feel Kara's walls fluttering around her fingers and knew it wouldn't take much longer to hear and feel her come undone.   
She brought her lips back down to Kara's clit and sucked harshly just as she entered her with another finger, speeding up her thrusts, her tongue playing with her clit. 

Kara screamed out as her body tensed up, her back arching off the ground.   
Kara's scream echoed off the high ceiling making Lena shudder in between her legs, licking up all the juices that Kara's body expelled.   
It took a while before Kara's breathing returned to normal and her heartbeat slowed down to a steady rythm "Lena" she gasped "please kiss me" and Lena did as she was asked. 

Leaving one last kiss right on top of her core causing Kara to shudder.   
They shared a deep and loving kiss, hands roaming everywhere they could reach.   
Kara's hands reaching down to Lena's thong, moving it aside and letting her fingers slide through her folds and Lena's hips reacted on their own moving down on Kara's fingers causing them to slide partially inside of her, a mix between a gasp and moan leaving her lips. 

Kara kissed the part of her neck where it connects to her shoulder and gently bit on ocassion as her two fingers started a slow rythm, driving Lena mad, moaning wildly until Kara suddenly pulled her fingers away and flipped them over, Kara now straddling Lena's lap, legs on each side of her body.   
Leaning down to kiss her with a smirk "I want to feel all of you. Without restrictions, but I- I kind of don't want to move from this spot" she admitted with a shy bite of her lower lip and Lena husked out "then rip it off" Kara sighed at the demand.   
Hooking her fingers around the fragile piece of fabric she did just that, leaving Lena completely bare, joining Kara in her state of undress. 

"Fuck Lena" she moaned as she slid her index and middlefinger inside of her with ease, slowly picking up speed with her thrusts.   
Lena's hips bucked wildly underneath Kara's weight, her hands gripping the blankets underneath her as Kara's free hand came up to play with her nipple.   
Rolling, pinching, pulling and rubbing in intervals making Lena writhe and her eyes roll back in their sockets. 

Just as she thought she couldn't hold on anymore Kara brought her thumb down to put pressure on her clit, rubbing it each time she thrusted down with her fingers.   
Lena's walls clenched down on Kara's fingers, her moans stilling as her body completely tensed and her mouth was slightly agape as her orgasm washed over her.   
Her body sagged as the pleasurable waves slowly decreased in intensity and her arms wrapped around Kara's waist and pulled her down to lay on top of her. 

Kara traced her finger over Lena's sweat covered body, enjoying the feel of a naked Lena underneath her.   
They laid there for a while, both not caring about the time or the fact they were still in the observatorium.   
"Lena?" Kara softly called out and Lena opened her eyes and looked straight into her eyes "yes Kara?" a smile on her face. 

"Thank you" Kara elaborated at Lena's confused stare "for bringing Krypton and Rao back to me. For proving me that I was wrong. That I do have someone to spend my life with. Thank you" she said and Lena's lips quickly found Kara's and they shared a deep and intimate kiss.   
"Take me home, Supergirl" Lena husked out making Kara smile wide, crawling off of Lena and putting her clothes back on at a normal speed as Lena did the same.   
Kara superspeeded around and cleaned up their makeshift bed, folding every blanket, walking out the building with Lena afterwards. 

She held out a hand as she asked "are you ready Miss Luthor?" Lena smirked.   
"As ready as I will ever be Miss Danvers"   
Kara opened her arms and Lena stood on her toes and wrapped her arms around her neck as they flew up and back to Lena's apartment.


End file.
